Deadly Run
by ryrissa1993
Summary: hey, all. Callie goes through a scary and deadly ordeal in her past... it comes back in flashbacks and Lena and Stef only see her struggling so much that they send her to a therapist... does she finally crack? Will she let Stef and Lena in? read and find out. :)


**The Fosters Fanfic**

**Deadly Run**

**Chapter 1: "Insecure" **

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, my lovely people. I hope you all are doing well. This is a story that does not pertain to the show in any way aside from the use of the characters names. I just thought that Callie would be the perfect girl to use. This story was a scary dream I had like a month back and it has taken me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted it set up. Anyways, here it is. I am not sure where this story's going exactly but give it a whirl see if you like it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly do not own the show, "The Fosters" or its amazing characters I am just borrowing them for my own dramatic entertainment. **

_**Ownership: **_**I do however own any poems you will see in this story, they have been written by me over the years. They have been taken from sad and angry times and how being used to describe the sad and angry times Callie will be feeling in this story. I own the poems…. Be respectful. Thanks. I appreciate the time you guys are taking to read this story. I hope you enjoy it. Your comments are always welcome I love hearing what you loves think! Happy Reading!**

**All my Love,**

**Hope **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked aimlessly out the window as the car drove down a narrow road that seemed to have no end. The young girl let her mind wonder, as it always managed to do it once again led back to that night. The night that just the thought of sent chills down her spine, the blood pulsing in her veins so loud that it was audible in her ears. The thought was so vivid her whole body started to shake, breath coming out in short gasps, the air being constricted in her lungs. She looked out the window trying to focus on something, anything in order to calm her racing mind and reassure herself that she was safe.

Callie Jacobs was no longer the victim to herself. She had enough strength now with the help of her adoptive parents, Stephanie Foster and Lena Adams. The two had proven to Callie that she, herself is worth something. What happened to her father and mother was beyond the teens control. The situation that had transpired many moons ago but feeling as though it was last night was out of her hands then and still is now.

"You alright there, Love?" Callie heard the voice of the blonde ask but it sounded far away. The talkative teen had a look of loss and desperation written across her angelic features that the cop took notice of very quickly. "…" the young girl had yet to utter a word in response to the police woman's concerns. Stef tired again with more concern in her voice, "Callie… Are you okay? You gotta talk to me, Sweets" she hoped to seek through to the still unresponsive young girl. Her worries increased as Callie began to grow pale. Her chest feeling even more constricted, rising and falling at a slower pace, her heart rate must be through the roof as her breathing was coming out more sallow by the minute with a wheeze. "Callie, you gotta breathe, Sweetie, I know it hurts… it'll all be okay." Stef said trying desperately reassure the girl who's eyes have now began to glass over with unshed tears. After a few minutes her breathing returned to normal, Stef had let out a breath of relief that she had not realized she was holding. "I'm sorry, Mommy…" "There is nothing to be sorry for, Love, but I need you to tell me or Mama when you start feeling like this, Okay?" "Okay… Mommy?" "Yes, Love?" "I'm kind of tired. Is it okay if I went and took a nap and maybe wrote a little?" "Yes, Sweetie. That's fine. You know where Mama and I are if you need anything, yes?" "yes, mommy." They arrived at home about five minutes later. Callie practically jumped out of the car, running into the house and up the stairs to her and Marianna's bedroom before Stef even had time to shut the car door. "Hey, babe, how'd it go?" Lena asked Stef as she walked into the house. "It was okay, Callie didn't talk much at her session again and she had a panic attack on the way home…" "Oh no, is she okay? Should we check on her?" "No, she'll be Okay, Love. She is just going up to write a bit and take a nap. Let's give her some space for a few and check on her before dinner." Lena nodded her head in response to her wife.

Callie went straight up to her room thankful that Marianna was not home. She just really wanted and needed to be alone, to be alone to write, express her thoughts without any interference from anyone in the house. She changed into a comfy pair of sweat and got her journal out from under her mattress before climbing into her bed. Callie was nestled under her covers, the side lamp on as she began to write:

"_**Numbness" **_

_**The clock is ticking **_

_**Although it feels as if time is standing still**_

_**Wanting to numb the pain in my heart**_

_**The fast beating pulse… **_

_**The scarcity of each and every breath I take**_

_**Not knowing when it will be my last**_

_**Patiently waiting for a peaceful night's sleep…**_

_**Dreamlessly fading black**_

***** that was the end of chapter one my friends. I hope you liked reading is as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, I sadly do not own the show, "The Fosters" or its characters. I do however, own the poems in this chapter as well as any others in this story you may see. I would love to hear your thoughts so please take the time to review. Thanks again. Peace, **

_**Hope **_


End file.
